cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia
History Life as a Slave Not much can be recalled of her life on Tuchanka before she was taken as a slave. Lydia’s clan and name have been lost to her throughout the centuries. She was captured at a young age by a bold group of slavers who hoped to sell rare krogan females at an extremely high price. The first couple of centuries were spent being sold to krogan dealers, and growing up in camps and gangs with little freedom to do much else but serve their needs. She had no name beside the derogative slurs that were given to her. By age 300 she met a krogan—too old and too tired to engage in carnal pursuits—who shared stories and history about Tuchanka, and teaching her some of their dialects before she was sold off again. Lydia was not without scars during her life as a slave. One particular escape attempt failed when her arm was caught between the closing hanger doors when she desperately tried to jump ship during take-off. Injured and crippled; it was too much trouble to care for her and so she was sold to batarian slavers. Because of her missing arm selling her was proving to be difficult due to the extra upkeep to care for her. The slavers decided to implant a chip on the krogan and keep her as slave labor (and a possible candidate for breeding). The procedure to implant a device on Lydia only induced the female into a blood rage, killing the entire unit that was holding her. Since then the remaining slavers opted to keep her under normal restraint and drug her food. The female krogan was bred a couple of times but since she was affected by the genophage each pregnancy failed. By her six hundredth year she was sold to a turian family. The patriarch was an avid collector of tuchankan artifacts and found a krogan female to be the apex of his collection. She spent over a century in servitude to the family, being referred to as the pet and often called “dear” or “darling.” Each generation “trained” her in proper etiquette which would eventually shape Lydia’s way of living in the future. In time, the grandson of her original owner sold her to a family friend who had the intentions of making the krogan female his trophy wife. Her “husband” had no experience with keeping a slave and took his security and her training for granted. In the end, Lydia was still a krogan; a very angry krogan who had enough of being a slave. She waited till she found the right opportunity to kill him, and made a quick escape off his estate. Omega Lydia sought refuge on Omega despite the fact she knew it would be the first place any pursuers would look. She kept a low profile while seeking work and a place to settle in. It was on Omega where Lydia learned how to dance. She took a job in a small bar and was fascinated by the asari dancers. The concept of a krogan dancer was absurd but there were a few asari who were patient (and curious) enough to teach the massive krogan their techniques. After many years (and broken dance poles) the krogan perfected her craft. In the decade of 2170 she met a middle-aged human named Gil who did tattoos for a living. By this time Lydia had acquired many of her own and was interested in his skill. From then on she became his most favorite customer, and she often “posed” as a living advertisement for his business with the slogan “The Queen of Tattoo.” Gil called her Lydia as a term of endearment and she kept the name ever since. Gil had been killed during the takeover of Omega from Cerberus, and after the war was when Lydia decided to leave. She was friendless, and had a constant paranoia that the family she served under was looking for her, or contacts of her “husband” wanted revenge despite being free for over seventy years. Illium-Present Day In 2188 Lydia made for Illium and found herself in a dilemma. Upon her first week there she caused massive damage to a dance club while in a drunken stupor. The krogan was unable to pay for damages and refused to go to jail, so the two owners of the club drew up an indentured contract. Lydia read all the terms and decided the option was the better choice. She has been working two years in as one of their dancers and as a female escort. All the lessons in etiquette from her former owners have proven useful in her outings and has made Lydia quite popular with her clients. Settled into her new life, Lydia has more time for herself and recently joined the CDN forums. She goes under the name “Queen_of_Tattoos” At one point she accompanied Professor Miguel Amador to Tuchanka. They eventually parted ways and Lydia followed a pair of krogan who led her to a small clan. There she discovered her mother was still alive, and that she had a brood brother. She spent a few weeks with her family, bonding and catching up. She also took her Rite and reclaimed her krogan name; Drau Lura. Personality Lydia is generous and flirtatious. She enjoys fashion and loves to spoil herself with clothing and other things such as bubble baths. The topic of slavery is still a sensitive topic for her and has a tendency to lose her temper over anyone mocking her. However it does not compare to the wrath she has when good fashion is ruined. TRIVIA * Old habits die hard. Lydia is quite content with her indentured servitude as it gives her a sense of purpose to serve others. Though she will openly object to anyone saying it’s exactly like slavery. * Her contract keeps her protected from any client who might plan to take advantage of her escort services. Not that anyone has tried (angering a 9 foot krogan would be a bad idea) * Lydia’s tattoos were, at first, a means to disguise herself on Omega. To hide in plain sight. She also used it as a way to express her love for a home she forgotten. The stories the old krogan told her are now inked on her plates. Latenightchat.png Lydiakiss.png Slavelydia.png Category:Krogan Category:Characters